


"I hate you."

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 30





	"I hate you."

"I hate you." Richie spits out at Eddie.

"I hate you more, I hate your stupid fucking glasses too!"

"Well I hate your fucking face, unfortunately Mrs.K has to see it everyday. That's how your dad died, he took one look at you and it was light out ." Richie let's slip out.

"I'd rather have my dad be dead than have him beat me when I come because I'm such a fuck up, huh? Isn't that right Rich, your dad hits you and you just let it happen. Don't pretend we don't know."

"Eddie what the fuck man?" Stan blurts our as he tries to step in and stop Eddie but the damage had already been done.

"Fuck you, you don't know anything about me Eddie and you just don't get it." Richie says before trying to stop the tears from falling, "I'll have lunch with you another time Stan, I've gotta go take care of something" Richie walks off with an annoyed face as Eddie just watches him walk away in satisfaction.

"Ed's, I wouldn't be so proud of myself." Ben says as he slides his backpack on, "he's like almost a foot taller than you, he could've easily beaten your ass and gotten away with it."

"Whatever." Eddie says and gets on his bike to peddle home.

Meanwhile Stan was chasing after Richie, "hey dude, I'm sorry about him."

"Why would you invite him when you know how much he gets under my skin?"

"I didn't know that you guys were gonna fight." Stan says softly as Richie pulls to a stop.

"He's right though, isn't he?" Richie try's to look anywhere but in Stans eyes, "My dad hits me and I let him because I'm such a fuck up, he doesn't want me Stan. Nobody in this fucking town does."

"I do, Bev does and so does all the other losers." Stan says as he presses his nose into Richies collar, "We want you Richie, we love you."

"Whatever, I'm going home."

"No you're not, you're going with me to the movies so we can hang out and I can calm you down." Stan says as he grabs Richies arm.

"I don't need this right now, I've gotta go somewhere."

Richie pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked though the text he'd just received, Stan kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later dude, are you coming with us to Bills place Thursday?"

"You know it man, I'll be up and running by then so it'll be okay." Richie gets on his bike and begins to peddle away, not home of course but to a house he knew all too well.

He knocked on the door and he was quickly let in by a small boy grabbing him by the collar, he closed the door and pressed their lips together.

"God I hate you." Eddie groaned out.

"I hate you too whore."

Richie was pulled upstairs by Eddies hand and they made his way to Eddies room, where Eddie was shoved onto the bed by Richie. God, hate sex was Richies favorite.

Richie began to take off his flamboyant button up and slid off the white undershirt he had on with it, Eddies white polo was lifted off his body and he pulled a condom and small bottle of lube out of his fanny pack before taking it off.

The smirk on Richies face as Eddie began to pull off his shorts, "That stunt you pulled at the arcade wasn't fucking funny."

"I know, wasn't meant to be." Eddie said.

"Slut."

"Asshole."

Insult after insult was being pulled from their lips until Richie was slicking up his first finger and slipping it into Eddie, "Richie!" He moaned out softly.

"Look who's calling my name like a little whore now, huh?"

"Fucking hell, love your fingers."

"I know you do." Richie says as he begins to stretch Eddie open by adding a second finger and scissoring them, "So fucking spent on my fingers, look at that so hot."

Richie curled them inside of Eddie, hitting a bundle of nerves to make his back arch. He pressed kisses to Eddies neck as Rich began to press another finger in, he grabbed Eddies cock and began stroking it slowly to the pass he fingered him with. Eddies eyes were clenched shut as his body rang with pleasure, "So good." Eddie yelped out as his hands went to Richies hair and he pulled harshly on the curls.

Richie moaned against Eddies neck at the force of his hands and began to starting thrusting his fingers into the small boys tight heat faster, His cock began to leak with precum and he couldn't help but moan Richies name as he felt himself about to cum all over his hand before he'd even gotten a chance to fuck him. Eddie grabbed Richies hand and pulled it to a stop, "s-stop please."

"Woah! Hey Ed's, what's wrong?"

"Too much, gonna cum." He whimpered softly as Richie just stroked his hair, he kissed his face softly and pressed his lips to Eddies to calm him down, "I'm sorry."

"no, don't be sorry about that. If your body can't handle it then that's fine, I just need you to tell me"

"No not that, I'm sorry about earlier at the arcade." Eddie said softly, "I was just so angry at you because...I don't know, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it made you that angry."

He sighed and began to kiss Richie softly, Richies hands went to his sides but Eddie moved them down back to his hole. Richie pressed his tongue to Eddies mouth as he pushed three fingers back into Eddie, His moans being made against Richies lips.

Sweat leaking from each of their bodies and all they can do is move like magic against each other, Eddies hands in Richies hair pulling it softly as he presses kisses into the taller boy's shoulder.

Richie was pressing his fourth finger into Eddies hole as the small boy just cried tears of pleasure leaking his eyes, "Please Richie, need you in me." Eddie slipped out his mouth as Richie began to slip his jeans off.

Eddies little hands trying to help but only made it more complicated, he tried tugging Richies boxers down but Richie grabbed his wrists and moved them away.

"I wanna do it, let me do it!" Eddie whined as Richie smirked, Richie stopped taking his boxers off and placed his hands beside Eddies head to stable himself. He looked down at Eddie and let him run his cold chubby fingers down Richies chest until they get to his boxers, They mess with the elastic and he slowly pulls them down to reveal Richies hard cock. Eddie just bites his lip at the size before pulling his hand down to give it a stroke before Richie just moaned against his skin, Richie moved his mouth down Eddies chest and began to run his tongue down Eddies nipple.

Pulling the soft pink buds into his mouth and toying with them between his teeth, "Want me inside you, huh?" Richie says softly into Eddies ear as he just nods.

Eddie takes the condom from Richie and begins to open it up before sliding it over Richies length with a smirk, "Fuck, gonna cum so hard on this big dick." Eddie pushes Richie back and against the headboard so he was sitting straight up, The way Eddie just road down Richies length would be enough for him to get off to for a year.

"You're so tight, you sure I prepped you enough?"

Eddie nodded as he felt himself stretching open to the feel of Richies cock, He finished taking in all of his length and started to grind his hips slowly. Eddie clenched around him purposely and smiled into Richies neck as he groaned loudly, "You're so good to me Richie, god I love it when you're inside me like this."

"You're so pretty baby, so pretty on my cock." Richie rubbed Eddies sides to calm him down before thrusting you into him and Eddie moaning softly, "You need some time to adjust?"

"No. No please, keep going. It's so fucking good!" Eddie moans out loudly and Richie begins to start thrust up sharply into Eddies' tight heat, Eddie gains enough strength to try and bounce so he starts moving slowly with Richie's thrusts until he can go a bit faster.

Richie began to guide Eddie's hips in slow movements until Eddie presses his hands to Richie's shoulders and began bouncing by himself, slamming down on his own prostate. He yelled out Richie's name and began to go faster as Richie just helped when he needed it, "So good Ed's, you take dick so well."

"I love it, god Richie I love your cock." Eddie moaned out as he began to start getting Richie to aim his thrusts, "I'm a slut for it, fucking cock slut gosh." Eddie started bouncing faster and getting soft noises from Richie which satisfied him, "The noises you make are so pretty Rich, please be louder for me."

Richie looked into Eddies' eyes and pulled him down into a kiss as Eddie just moaned into Richies mouth, "Eddie please just a bit faster." Eddie nodded and Richie continued quickening his thrusts while Eddie just moaned loudly. Thank god Mrs.K wasn't home because that would be a mess, Richie began pressing against Eddie's prostate. So close to cumming, he needed him deeper. He wanted to feel him in his fucking gut.

"Not enough Rich, please."

Richie pushed Eddie on to his back and began just fucking into him quickly while Eddie just melted underneath him, the way he slid in and out was too much. The feeling of Eddies' prostate being pounded made him scream, loud.

"Gonna cum Rich, gonna cum so hard for you." Eddie moaned, "God, you make me feel so good. Want you to cum inside me."

"Can't, I've got on a condom."

"Take it off, now before I hurt you." Eddie moaned out as Richie slid out off him and pulled the condom off, he slid back into Eddie raw and Eddie just giggled.

"Taking it raw huh, love my cum so much you need it inside you?"

Eddies back arched as Richies' hand went to his cock and went to stroke him at the same time as his thrusts, "Rich— I'm not gonna last, gonna cum so hard!"

Eddie froze as his whole body just came to a stop and he let out an ear-tickling scream of Richies' name as he thrust up into Richies' hand and came, spurts of cum covering his chest.

"There we go, good job." Richie says with a smile, "You're so pretty when you cum for me."

Eddie ground against Richie, "Cum please" Richie nodded and began thrusting again until he quickly came inside of Eddie with a groan of the small boy's name.

"You're so fucking beautiful god, Love cumming inside you."

"I love you." Eddie whimpered softly as Richie slid out of him, "you don't have to say anything just...I love you."

Richie grabbed the baby wipes from Eddies nightstand and began to clean the boy off, Richie spread Eddie's legs and looked at the cum dripping out of him and pressed his tongue to his hole and Eddie shivered. He began to eat the cum out of him as Eddie just whined, so sensitive after sex.

"Too much?" Richie asks softly.

"Just enough." Eddie said in his dick downed haze.

Richie pulled Eddie into his arms and kissed his nose, Eddie got up and went to his closet before sliding on a pair of shorts without his underwear this time.

"Don't you need boxers?"

"Why would I put boxers on when in an hour you're just gonna fuck me again?" and he had a point, he found one of Richies hoodies in his closet and slid it on before giving Richie a pair of shorts that were obviously gonna be short on Richie. Richie put them on anyway and Eddie got into bed.

Richies arms were soon wrapped around the boy and all he could do was smile, "You look so pretty in those shorts, god can't wait to bend you over the counter in my hoodie and fuck you."

"Save it for later, I'm tired and sore, plus my hole kinda hurts."

"Sorry..." Richie says softly.

"It's fine, the orgasm was worth it."

"Hey Ed's?"

"Yeah bub." Eddie said softly as he climbed into Richies lap and straddled him with his face in Richies chest.

"I love you too."

Eddie pressed his lips to Richies and he quickly fell asleep in Richies arms.


End file.
